El Regalo de Navidad
by Ale-chan97
Summary: Endo y Natsumi buscan un regalo para darse en Navidad, llevándose una sorpresa, aunque a veces los sacrificios sean necesarios.


Hola a todos! nwn Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste! :D

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

* * *

Era un día de invierno en Inazuma, era 23 de Diciembre, la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve creando un paisaje increíble a dondequiera que uno volteara. Endo estaba viendo la ciudad mientras pensaba en que regalarle a su novia Natsumi, el la quería tanto pero se le había olvidado comprarle algo. Decidió ir a verla. Al llegar a su casa salió Natsumi con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo.

Natsumi: Endo! Te extrañé tanto-dijo rodeando la castaño con sus brazos para luego besarlo dulcemente en los labios

Endo: como has estado? linda yo te extrañé más-la besa y se percata de que trae puesto el collar de su madre, bañado en plata el cual solo se los ponía en ocasiones especiales.-Natsumi puedo preguntarte algo?

Natsumi: claro dime Endo …

Endo: porque llevas puesto el collar de tu madre?

Natsumi: siempre lo llevo puesto cuando estoy contigo no te habías dado cuenta?

Endo: pues no...

Natsumi: lo uso en ocasiones especiales-le susurró a Endo en el oído haciendo que se sonrojaran ambos-siempre es especial para mí cuando estamos juntos... te quiero demasiado... sabías?...

Endo: siempre que estoy contigo siento que el cielo me envió el ángel más hermoso de todos y que me tiene enamorado hasta los huesos... te amo-concluyó para luego besarla.

Fueron al centro comercial a tomar chocolate caliente y comer pastelillos, luego se tomaron algunas fotos juntos y visitaron tiendas. Pasaron por una joyería y Natsumi se quedó viendo los dijes que ahí vendían, no le quitaba la vista a uno en general, era un relámpago bañado en oro.

Endo: (Natsumi no le quita la mirada a ese dije, el encanta ya sé que el voy a regalar) te gusta mucho verdad?

Natsumi: es hermoso, rayos es demasiado caro aparte de que ya gaste mi mesada y mi padre me dijo que no gastara tanto, que mal que solo haya uno… ah-suspiró con tristeza-quizás para la próxima ...se hubiera visto muy bien en este collar….a mi mamá le hubiera encantado…..

Endo: -salieron de la tienda-Natsumi creo que olvidé la lista de compras de mí casa en la pastelería podrías si a traerla es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño por favor ?

Natsumi: hay Endo tan olvidadizo espérame ya vuelvo...-se fue corriendo hacia allá

Endo:-esperó a que se fuera para ingresar nuevamente a la joyería y se acercó la señor detrás del mostrador-Disculpe, me podría enseñar el dije de allí?-señaló el dije.

Vendedor: claro, esta es una pieza de colección limitada solamente se hicieron 10, usted tiene buen gusto y suerte por adquirir el último.

Endo: Sobre eso, usted cree que podría separarlo para mí?, en estos momentos no traigo el dinero pero luego volveré con el

Vendedor: en ese caso pues puedo separarlo hasta mañana al mediodía, por solo hasta esa hora ya que este dije es muy difícil de conseguir como ya se los dije es de colección limitada

Endo: está bien, enserio muchas gracias hasta luego.- dijo para salir de la tienda-(wow es demasiado caro, no se si me alcanzará el dinero pero Natsumi lo vale después de todo los que ha hecho por mi ...)

*Con Natsumi:

Natsumi: (donde estará la lista, se e hace que está en el bolsillo de sus pantalones...hay Endo)-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa la pensar en su despistado novio-(bueno aquí no hay nada mejor regreso con él... es cierto! Olvidé comprare algo rayos , solo faltan un para de días para Navidad y no tenga idea de que darle ya pensaré en algo)-la castaña volvió a buscar a Endo. Ambos decidieron regresar, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Endo: Natsumi te llevo a tu casa vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo del lugar.

Natsumi: Endo no corras... me voy a cansar...no olvides que no soy muy rápida-decía agitada.

Endo: entonces ... te gustaría subir? - preguntó con una sonrisa agachándose -Natsumi: te refieres a. ...? No no claro que no Endo, luego no quiero que te rompas la columna por mi culpa aparte crees que no se los que hiciste con Aki durante el FFI. ... no señor caballo no. ...-decía riéndose

Endo: pero lo de Aki es distinto, solo la ayudaba y no soy un caballo ya te dije! Ven sube!

Natsumi: no jajaja no se te ocurra

Endo: muy tarde-pero esta vez la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo del establecimiento

Natsumi: ya me vengaré tonto!-exclamó sonrojada aferrándose al castaño ante las miradas curiosas del resto. Luego de correr un bien rato, tomaron el camino equivocado y llegaron a la casa de Endo

Endo:no esperaba esto pero quieres pasar?

Natsumi: claro-al entrar vieron que no había nadie y se pusieron a conversar un rato en la sala, había algunas cosas en la mesa del medio, entre ellas un reloj de pulsera color plata con diseño de un balón de fútbol así que supuso que era de Endo -es precioso-dijo levantándolo-pero no tiene correa ….

Endo: si, ese reloj me lo regalaron hace mucho mis padres, es muy especial. La correa se me rompió pero ya conseguiré otra

Natsumi: si, pero no lo dejes tirado por ahí ponlo en un lugar seguro-dijo entregándole el reloj.-(ya se que regalarle! Espero que le vaya a gustar)

Endo:Esta bien…. Hablando de relojes…. Tienes hora?, es que el mío no tiene baterías

Natsumi:Sí-mira la hora en su reloj-son las 7:30! Es tarde mejor me voy

Endo: Te acompaño no quisiera que te pase algo.-ambos caminaron hasta casa de Natsumi-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana para la cena de Noche Buena con los chicos, pero antes...-Endo se acercó lentamente acortando la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus labios con los de ella en un beso que de a poco se volvió apasionado, separándose por falta de aire ambos se sonrojaron-te amo Natsumi Raimon-dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsumi: Yo más Mamoru Endo

Luego de que se despidieran y Endo volviera a su casa Natsumi pensaba en comprarle la correa para su reloj, pero no cualquier correa, tenía que ser especial así que mañana tendría que salir temprano sería 24 de Diciembre y las tiendas estarían repletas.

*Con Natsumi:

Natsumi: (espero que me alcance el dinero para comprarle algo muy bonito, se lo merece ya que trabaja muy duro al igual que los chicos).

*Con Endo:

Endo: A ver cuanto tenemos…. Aquí…..-decía mientras buscaba dinero en su alcancilla-no…no es suficiente…. haber que tenemos por acá-al final termino revolviendo toda su habitación y no encontró más dinero-rayos! ya veré como ingeniármelas aparte el hombre me dio hasta el mediodía.

*A la mañana siguiente en el centro comercial:

Natsumi: Dónde esta la relojería? Ammmm… si allá está!-dijo corriendo hacia la tienda, entró y vio todos los diseños de relojes que habían en el lugar-(correas,ammm…no,no,no,no, dónde estarán?)-uno de los empleados se le acercó.

Empleada: La puedo ayudar en algo señorita?

Natsumi: Buenos Días, me gustaría ver las correas para relojes de pulsera.

Empleada:Por aquí señorita…..-va y le enseña todos los modelos y diseños, Natsumi vio todos los diseños pero había una de color blanco, era elegante y muy linda, se imaginaba a Endo con esa correa y el reloj, y le quedaba como anillo al dedo, esa era la indicada, pero al ver el precio simplemente le pareció una grosería haciendo que se le salgan los ojos de la sorpresa- disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero son para hombres, es para tu novio o algo así?

Natsumi: Si -dijo sonrojándose un poco-mi novio, busco su regalo de Navidad-dijo un poco desilusionada.

Empleada:Por qué pones esa cara?, es por el precio verdad?-preguntó la joven haciendo que Natsumi negara nerviosa con la cabeza y manos-pues no te preocupes soy la sobrina del dueño, no te prometo nada pero veré si puedo hacer que te hagan un descuento, ya vuelvo ah! Me olvidaba soy Nagoya, Kaori, mucho gusto.

Natsumi: Raimon, Natsumi el placer es mío-Kaori entró a una oficina y salió luego de un rato

Kaori: Natsumi, mi tío dice que puede hacerte un descuento

Natsumi: enserio?! Gracias esto es todo lo que tengo-dijo mostrando el dinero.

Kaori: Me temo que no alcanza aún con el descuento

Natsumi:Qué? P-pero yo …..ah…. no importa muchas gracias por todo-su cara tenía una expresión de tristeza, hizo una reverencia y cuando dio medio vuelta fue detenida por la voz de Kaori.

Kaori: Espera-Natsumi volteó-aún no te vayas, me dejarías ver ese collar que traes puesto?

Natsumi: si claro-dijo insegura, Kaori lo observa detenidamente-que sucede?

Kaori: Este collar no solo está bañado de plata, también esta hecho de plata ,vale más que la correa , disculpa, pero estarías dispuesta a hacer un "trueque"? apuesto a que mi tío aceptaría….

Natsumi: Hablas del collar por la correa?-Kaori solo asintió No lo sé es que este collar me lo dejo mi madre y es especial para mí y yo ….

Kaori: Entiendo, ese collar significa mucho para ti, perdóname por favor-Natsumi se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Natsumi:(es el collar de mi madre ….. pero Endo….él…..puedo encontrarle otra cosa…. Pero…no, el lo vale) Acepto, ten el collar, pero con una condición

Kaori:Cuál es?

Natsumi: Que esté donde esté por favor que sea muy bien cuidado por quién lo posea, ya que tiene un gran valor sentimental

Kaori: Dalo por hecho, pero como ya te dije vale más que solo la correa, ten llévate un estuche para el reloj. Feliz Navidad!...

Natsumi: Muchas Gracias enserio eres un ángel caído del cielo.

Kaori: Ya me lo han dicho en otras ocasiones... -Natsumi volteó unos segundos para guardar las cosas y cuando volvió a ver a Kaori, simplemente había desaparecido.

Natsumi: Adiós, espero verte pron… a dónde fue? (Bueno al menos tengo el regalo de Endo, mamá lo siento…. Ojalá me perdones)-la chica regresó a su casa a prepararse para la cena con sus amigos en la noche.

*Con Endo:

Endo:(Bien y ahora como consigo el dinero restante? Rayos! aparte mi reloj sigue sin correa, luego iré por una….si me alcanza el dinero…hablaré con el vendedor de la joyería… ojalá este de buenas…).se dirigió a la tienda y se acercó al vendedor-Buenos días vine por el dije pero esto es todo el dinero que tengo, hay algo que yo pueda hacer para completar el dinero que falta?

Vendedor: Disculpa pero…..-fue interrumpido por la insistencia de Endo.

Endo:Por favor hay algo?... es que es para mi novia, a ella le gustó mucho ayer…. Espere un segundo (felizmente que lo traje) cuanto cree usted que valga mi reloj?-pregunto esperanzado enseñándole el objeto.

Vendedor: Vaya… es del extranjero y es muy fino, aparte esta en buenas condiciones casi nuevo!

Endo: Enserio?! Cree que complete lo que falta para el dije del relámpago?

Vendedor: Muchacho hoy es tu día de suerte! Claro … espérame y te lo envuelvo para tu novia, apuesto a que le encantará...

Endo: Gracias gracias gracias enserio muchas muchas muchísimas gracias-exclamó al vendedor-(se verá excelente en el collar de su madre….).

En la noche todos los chicos del Raimon e Inazuma Japan se juntaron en casa de Kido que se ofreció a dar una celebración por Noche Buena.

*En otra parte del salón las chicas conversaban amenamente:

Fuyuka:Y bien chicas que tal la están pasando?

Aki: Excelente, Kido si que sabe armar fiestas, me sorprendió

Toko:Podrá parecer muy serio pero a la vez es muy divertido si pasas un tiempo con él-dijo mirando al chico que conversaba con Goenji, Midorikawa, Endo y Kazemaru, sonrojándose.

Rika: mmmmm Acá hay algo entre estos dos vamos Toko te iré a arreglar para que Kido solo tenga los ojos puestos en ti jaló a Toko hacia el segundo piso.

Toko: Pero yo….esta bien …

Haruna: Pero los tórtolos aquí son otros-codeó a Natsumi que instantáneamente se ruborizo-que le regalaste a tu galán?...

Natsumi: Bueno ya verán… es una sorpresa después de todo.

*Unos minutos después:

Kido:Bueno chicos son más de la media noche Feliz Navidad! ojalá se estén divirtiendo, ahora viene el intercambio de los regalos

Midorikawa: Y la comida?

Kido: Solo piensas en eso verdad? Jejejeje descuida es después de los regalos.

*Endo aprovechó para acercarse a Natsumi:

Endo: Natsumi Feliz Navidad mi amor!-dijo dándole un beso.

Natsumi: Feliz Navidad también para ti cariño!-ambos intercambiaron regalos-abre tu regalo!

Endo: wow la correa! yo… no se que decirte es hermosa y también el estuche para el reloj gracias Natsumi…-dijo sorprendido al abrir la caja negra, trato de disimular su preocupación-ahora abre el tuyo

Natsumi: Está bien-abre la cajita blanca con el dije dentro-el dije que tanto me gusto ese día ….. Endo es….es bellísimo gracias

Endo: permíteme ponerlo en tu collar….

Natsumi: es que acerca de eso.. yo cambié mi collar por correa y estuche

Endo: Pero era el collar de tu madre…Natsumi

Natsumi: no importa Endo, yo quería ver tu rostro cuando los vieras y me hace feliz que te haya gustado, el collar no importa….trajiste tu reloj?

Endo:No…

Natsumi: no importa, otro día dame el honor de ponerle la correa que te compré esta bien?

Endo: Es que verás, yo también cambié mi reloj por tu dije, pero después de lo que has hecho por mí yo sentí que debía de agradecerte de alguna forma por todo….Te amo Natsumi y estas por encima de todo

Natsumi: Endo yo también te amo! Estas molesto?

Endo: Claro que no, que mi novia sacrifique algo de mucho valor para ella por mí es algo maravilloso tengo mucha suerte de tenerte Natsumi Raimon… tu estas enojada?

Natsumi:mmm dejame pensarlo ...-el castaño la miró sorprendido- es broma jejejeje por supuesto que no, como crees? Me hace sentir especial que alguien a quién amo tanto haga esas cosas por mí …-le acarició el pelo para después darle un profundo beso-Daría lo que fuera por verte feliz. Te amo!

Endo:Yo también te amo y daría hasta mi propia vida por ti ….

Esa noche fue hermosa para todos y la pasaron excelente, a los dos días Natsumi fue a agradecer el gesto que hizo Kaori a la relojería.

Natsumi: Buenos Días, sabe donde puedo ubicar a la señorita Nagoya?-dijo acercándose al mostrador.

Encargada: Disculpe señorita pero aquí no conocemos a ninguna Nagoya

Natsumi: Pero si ella me atendió hace unos días...

Encargada:Se debe estar confundiendo, aquí nunca trabajó alguien llamado así, yo he trabajado aquí desde hace tres años , disculpe pero se le ofrece algo más-preguntó amablemente.

Natsumi: No, muchas gracias, hasta luego-dijo retirándose del local-(pero si yo...que raro...)-siguió su camino de vuelta a casa, parecía que nadie conocía a esta chica y curiosamente nunca más Natsumi supo de ella.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije es el primero que termino (see tengo muchos en proceso...XD). Me inspiré en la historia de O. Henry : "El Regalo de Los Reyes Magos", que me pareció una bella historia de amor y sacrificio. Decidí hacerlo EndoXNatsumi simplemente porque me encanta esta pareja y recién poco a poco están apareciendo varios fics de ellos en FanFiction. Sin más ni menos les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos, atrasada TwT(si, disculpen por eso es que aún no me creaba la cuenta ya que estaba un poquito indecisa si hacerlo o no) y un Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!, ojalá que todas las metas y deseos que se propongan en este nuevo año se les cumplan. Por favor dejen Reviews! Gracias, hasta luego !.


End file.
